Among the conventionally-known electric power takeout devices of power supply apparatus is one disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3135963 (hereinafter referred to as the “relevant patent literature”), which includes an electric power takeout section for taking out electric power from the body of the power supply apparatus, and in which the electric power takeout section is covered with a cover that is in turn covered with a door. The door covering the cover can prevent rainwater etc. from being adhered to the cover.
However, with the electric power takeout device disclosed in the relevant patent literature, which requires two members, i.e. the cover and the door, in order to prevent rainwater etc. from entering the electric power takeout section, the number of necessary component parts increases, which would hinder reduction of cost.